Something Can Bloom
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: Aoko finds out Kaito is Kid and ends up no longer being friends with him. He goes to Teitan high school and becomes friends with Shinichi and his pals. Has a lot to inichi now has his body back and stuff and have been writing stories whole lately.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=Kaishin couple;aoko now knows kaito is kid and the theif is depressed over it. Chapter 1=Bad Beginnings Kaito P.O.V Aoko had found out my secret and we were no longer friends. I now lived in Beika and now started Teitan high school.  
"Kaito-san,sit next to Shinichi-san please." Jodie-sensei said. I nodded an ok and sat down next to Shinichi who was reading yet another Sherlock Holmes novel. I was pretty sure he had reread the whole series a million times by now. The girls were gossuping...about me. I had caught the words."Aoko's heart-breaker" and it was all I needed to know.  
Ran frowned and cracked her knuckles and broke 2 of their desks. "Must be fun messing with the new kid!"she said, frowning.  
"He was rude to Aoko first never being around and all and then they left permantly. Good riddance to bad trash!" said one girl. "Know someone like that. Some people just have busy jobs." Ran said and went to sit down. "Sensei,can I go to the bathroom?" I asked. Jodie-sensei rose an eyebrow."Is all your work done,Kuroba-kun?"she asked.I nodded my head and handed her my work." You may go." she said and I left.  
Shinichi P.O.V "Sensei,was that wise?" I asked. She sighed. "Looked into his files and he may need some time to he takes awhile I am sending you after him."she said.

-with Kaito-  
Kaito P.O.V It had been over half an hour and I was still in tears.I splashed water on my face to calm down and take deep breaths.  
Oaji had always taught me..."keep a good poker face."...but lately it had been falling apart.  
Aoko,Hakuba,...they all left and I wasn't worth it now! I slashed a 4th cut on my one knew about my habit although Shinichi caught me while chasing me during the last heist. -Flashback-  
I had given him back the jewel as always when..."are those cuts?" he asked. He must have glimpsed a few of them.I put up my poker face and smiled. "Don't worry,Tentei-kun.I just fell over(in this he is still Conan in the flashback)"I said.  
I knowticed his face was in full-analization-mode. "Those don't look like a look like ones you see off of...  
suicide victims or self-harmers."he said. Shit! Caught!  
Before he could say anything however, I had left...flying away on my glider.  
-end of flashback-  
"Told sensei leaving you alone was a bad idea and...look at where we end up" came the one voice of the same detective that I had been thinking about earlier. I looked into the eyes of Shinichi.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2=New Home Shinichi P.O.V "Let me see how bad they are" I said, suspecting numerous scars. However was happy to just see 4. I gazed at his deffiantly looked hurt and broken down and I had heard about Aoko. She was a cop's daughter and had several friends here even. "I don't beleive what a bunch of girls say if it means anything." I said."I'm someone who goes with logic and not a bunch of the bull-shit that we now call gossup." He chuckled. "They are pals of Aoko' 's Nakamouri-keibu's daughter so she has a few friends even in 's quite popular and used to be my childhood friend." he said. I smiled and I were now more like siblings but I still remembered when she found out that I was was now dating awhile I had known that Ran was gay especially with the low-disinterest in guys for years. As for me...I loved a certain jewel theif." I think you are going to be living with me for awhile, Kaito." I said.

-a few days later-  
Normal P.O.V Kaito now lived in the Kudo manor."Kaito,you're Kaitou Kid,aren't you?" Ran said as she helped him unpack. He dropped his bags and quickly put up a poker face. "I know because you look a lot like Shinichi and I have confused you for him enough times...even while you were Kid.I know Kaito and I will keep your secret. I have a soft-spot for good magicians."she said, smiling.  
"Why?Aoko and all my friends now hate me!"he said. " Sonoko and I are your friends now and we're ok with don't hate hate you. It takes a lot for me to not like someone." Ran said. "And I love your shows!You know I am a huge fan and think you're"  
a good magician." Sonoko(both girls are there)said.  
"She's a super-fan." Ran added in a whisper after Sonoko had convinced Kaito for his autograph."Cool"he said."Happy you guys enjoy it." " So who do you like?" Ran asked, came in with a coffee mustache, carrying cases and coffee. Kaito turned bright red. His poker face never seemed to work on the detective."Damn baka never seems to rest. Bet he didn't go to bed." Kaito said.  
The 2 girls laughed at this.  
Shinichi P.O.V I heard them...on who Kaito liked. I smiled watching Kaito. He was making new magic supplies.I wrapped my arms around him and he tensed up."What are you doing?" he asked. "Hugging my favorite you too,Kaito."I said in his ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3=How He Treats Me Kaito P.O.V I felt my new boyfriend hug me tightly as I laid there falling asleep and then...  
-nightmare-  
Oaji,covered in blood,...flames...trapped...Snake laughing about it to shoot again! And someone calling my name.  
-end of nightmare-  
"KAITO!WAKE UP!"I opened my eyes. Shinichi stood there,watching me."That sounded like an intense nightmare,Kai." he said,  
gently rubbing my back. "It was." I answered. "I sometimes have of Oaji's seen him die right in front of me." I hummed softly, holding me gently and rubbing my awhile, I felt better. "Take it that is why you hate it when someone gets hurt at a heist."he finally said." Yeah...sorry if I woke you or..." I was silenced by a kiss."It's fine,Kaito.I'll be there for you any time." he said.  
Hakuba never treated me this gently ever! Before Aoko found out...I had been dating Hakuba but the blond didn't want his reputation tarnished so he left me. "Need hot chocolate before going back to bed?"Shinichi asked.I nodded my head,loving this kind of comfort.

-the next day-  
Kaito P.O.V I came downstaires to the smell of...  
"Made crepes,bacon,and coffee."Shinichi said.I smiled,loving sweets."Smells great!"I now,I loved Shinichi's cooking. I had lived with him for a few weeks and were now together.I hugged him tightly and he returned the embrace.  
"Kaito,were you and Hakuba ever dating?"he asked.I sighed."Yes but after Aoko got mad...Hakuba preferred reputation over is a cop's daughter so you can see how that one goes with a famous detective." I said. "Am uncaring on the matter."Shinichi said.I smiled slightly already knowing this. He never cared much for fame after being Conan. "I already know that."I said as he kissed me gently.  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4=Abuse Case Shinichi P.O.V I was working on a case and Hakuba was helping me. Usually I am teamed up with Sera or Hattori but today I was with Hakuba.I sighed,not really caring much for the blond especially after hearing about how he left Kaito.  
"This looks like a suicide that was staged as a murder."he replied." clues all line up along..."I sighed,  
listing the evidence off and so on. As usualle someone was off slightly or something or other.  
Before we left I looked at Hakuba. "If you ever hurt Kaito again,I will make sure you regret it."I said,smirking. "Kudo-san,  
you should know that he's a..." he began but I cut him off.  
"Someone crying and falling job as a friend and if you hurt him,I will use you as target practice for when I am playing fair?"I said innocently. Hakuba took off in fear. "Damn,Kudo!You really love Kuroba,don't ya?"Hattori said."Yeah but someone hurt him."I said."An An ex-childhood friend. I am lucky Ran was understanding."

-With Kaito-  
Kaito P.O.V Ran and Sonoko had dragged me out shopping and to the karayoki."Kaito,come here" Ran said.I held still as both girls examed me carefully.I had been hit and abused by Aoko for years. When you hear I am afraid of mops its for a reason.I had bruises everywhere from her hitting me with the harder part of them or where she hit other places too.  
I wimpered in pain after Sonoko touched a badly bruised area. " put medicine on go get some for you."she was quite."What happened?"she asked."Was hit"I sighed. "Can see that!You forget that I am a detective's daughter and raised Shinichi while he was having a 2nd what happened?"she asked.I sighed and spoke in a soft voice so only she heard."Aoko hit me when we were had a mop and said it was just a joke like my pranks." "We need to tell knows several private drs and it won't go out in public.I ."she said.I paused for a moment then thought about my boyfriend and nodded trusting meitantei. "Alright."I answered. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5=A Dr's Visit Shinichi P.O.V After Ran told me about the abuse I took Kaito to had taken the antidote like me and was now known as Shiho and she was a private dr."Evening,Kudo...and you have a friend"she said,raising an eyebrow at Kaito.  
" needs the examination that I had called for."I said handing her the information on what had happened to Kaito so far at school and at home. "I'll go wait in the waiting room"I said."You do that.,Kuroba-kun,I am merely going to patch you up. Nothing horrible.I promise."she said. Kaito P.O.V As I watched her...I knowticed pictures of her with Sera."Like smart Kudo-kun and I are best friends and why I I am ok with you. But yes...I am dating Sera."she made sense if she liked smart people.  
"I'm just a teenage magician"I said." saved my ass on a train, for that by the I am saving hand over anything sharp that you have now and try to do something relaxing."she said,handing me a journal."A tool to vent in instead of your wrists."  
"I'm into sketching but it's not much.I like to draw."I said."It's something."she said."Something is good for anyone who needs it and you do."

-a few hours later-  
Shinichi P.O.V Shiho wrote a note about Kaito being into drawing and advised getting an art set as well as writing in the journal she gave him."Time for bed, to it!" I said,kissing his lips gently.  
I had also heard Shiho had taken every razor and sharp object Kaito had. I smiled having done that numerous times at heists,  
at home, and at school."Hai Shin-chan." he said. I hugged him tightly and we were soon falling asleep. (end of chapter but don't know what else to put)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6=A Stormy Meeting Shinichi P.O.V I took Kaito to a store to get a sketch book and other stuff.I wasn't surprised that he was creative due to him being Kaitou Kid and all. "From now on,try not to .I also know you enjoy being a magician."I said."I'll try."he said.

-a few days later-  
Kaito P.O.V I had gone to the was almost White Day and Shiho,Ran,and Sonoko all suggested a few ideas to me for Shinichi.I smiled looking at boxes of French chocolates in my favorite store and found Shinchi's favorite...the coffee and dark chocolate.  
"A box of these along with that drink you suggested."I told the and I were still highschoolers but there were some romantic drinks for highschool kids that some clerks sometimes made. I was good at finding them due to my night job and knowing other out-of-country magicians.  
"Here you go, the 2 of you..."she started but we never heard the rest of it."2 of you?So who's the other guy?"came a voice I knew anywhere...Hakuba."Hi Hakuba" I said.  
"Why should I tell you when you made it clear that..."I began but...He grabbed my wrist and pulled me close,bruiseing it. "Because...I hate shareing."he growled."Now who is he?"  
I frowned."Last I checked, we are let me...AHHH!"he held me tighter."I guess I should just take you with me since you're a naughty theiveing brat who needs to learn a lesson!"he said,nipping and biting me in several places.  
"Bastard!"I heard the cashier talk to someone hurriedly on the grabbed my wrists and dragged me out.  
"You're not going 're coming with me,Kuroba!"he said,dragging me away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7=A Soccar Hero Shinichi P.O.V I got the phone call about Hakuba and -keibu and I both got there,finding the 2 of we got there we both had to fire several warning shots and I sent a soccar ball right at Hakuba's face."Told you I would use you as target practice if you hurt him."I said.  
Hakuba had tried to rape Kaito but we got there on time. I gently wrapped my school uniform jacket around him covering him up so that no one would see the embarrassment. "Kaito-kun,I don't hate did and I enjoy your magic.A lot of the task force 're a great magician."  
Nakamouri-keibu said. "He's been like a father to me."Kaito explained."Am happy you are looked after."the cop said. I looked away remembering the clocktower and that Nakamouri-keibu got upset over me shooting Kaito.I had a feeling he still wasn't that forgiving on the subject."And you better not shoot him again!"he added to me. "Guess he knows we're was watching our behavior closely."I said.  
"It's pretty obvious,Meitantei."Kaito said,using my nickname."So true,baka-theif."I said,smirking.I kissed his lips and then started trailing kisses all along the places where Hakuba dared to touch my magician. He chuckled. "A tad possessive,huh?"he said. I smiled." Yeah but I don't like people taking you from me." I added holding him.

-a few days later-  
Normal P.O.V It was White Day and Kaito gave Shinichi his box of smiled at the mix of coffee flavored,white white chocolate,and dark chocolate."I have a surprise for you on!"he said. They went to a fancy restarant and then watched a new movie that came smiled as Kaito laid snuggled in his arms."Happy White Day,Shinichi"Kaito said."Happy White Day Kaito"Shinichi said. Shinichi P.O.V I captured his lips in a sweet kiss."Love you" I said. He smiled.A smile that wasn't a poker face and just full of peace.  
"Love you too"he answered.  



	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8=Meet The Parents Kaito P.O.V Shinichi's parents meet me today. I was entertaining the Shonen Tentei when they showed up."Now who's this handsom young man that Ran told me so much about?"I saw 2 people and reconized one. She used to babysit me and..."Yukiko-chan!"  
I squeeled,hugging her,remembering when Oaji was alive and when she used bounce me on her lap. Yukiko and Oaji were my 2 most favorite adults ever then.  
"Hi, you're dating Shin-chan?"she said.I nodded."That's great!I'm so happy for you!"she said. I saw Shinichi roll his eyes and then mouth the words "shop-a-holic."  
" know my mom and this is my dad,Yuusaku."Shinichi said."Love seeing your 're just like your old man"the the writer next to Shinichi said. Chikage had told me about Yuusaku Kudo and had even had me read several of his books. I smiled happy that I was doing great as a magician and that mabe...just mabe...I might find Pandora."He volunteers for sick kids at the hospital and does shows in the park too." Shinichi said. Shinichi P.O.V Kaito and my parents were getting along which I had hoped I had suspected,mom was talking about dragging Kaito to another shopping trip. Dad and I glanced at one another. "Feel bad for him"dad said."The fact that he's a disguise artist might make her even more...giddy too."  
had put me into the most embarrassing costumes before and it was why I could put up with Kaito's pranks."She's getting freasher ideas and it's best to ask the king of comedy himself." I answered."HEY!"my boyfriend cried out. I smiled innocently at him as the 2 left.

-a few days later-  
Kaito P.O.V Shinichi met Jii. Jii basically took care of me after Oaji left. Other than Nakamouri-keibu I had Jii so I had Shinichi meet Jii."Chikage is always traveling but this is Jii."I said. "Nice to meet you're the young detective dating Bochama."  
he said. Shinichi nodded. "So long as you treat him like a jewel,I have no problem with other boy I wanted to hit."he said.  
"Don't blame you and don't worry.I don't ever plan on being like that."Shinichi said. I smiled. Shinichi seemed to get along well with Jii. They chatted for awhile and Jii made a freash pot of coffee for us.  
After we left Jii's bar, we got some ice cream and went home. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9=Just Married Kaito P.O.V It was another one of my heists and I was looking at another jewel in the moonlight for Pandora when..."Another fail?"  
came the voice of Shinichi.I sighed, turning around and saw him with a box of my favorite chocolates and a ring had both me and Shinichi's birthstones on it and was silver. A note read in big caplock "MARRY ME,KAITO!"  
He chuckled."And with this...I caught you! You're mine,Kaito!"he said,smileing and capturing my lips in a kiss."Yes! Yes,you baka-detective!I'll marry you!"I said. He chuckled holding onto me tightly.  
"I will and will do a lot better than that baka-ex of yours"he said,trailing kisses along the side of my neck."Love you"he said.  
"Love you too,Meitantei"I held onto me tightly.

-A couple of weeks later-  
Shinichi P.O.V We met Chikage at the wedding."Know your 're friends."she had said. She seemed just as happy that we were a couple.  
I pulled my husband onto my lap...well my also now caught theif. Kaito had bought me a pair of handcuffs as a "good job mei tantei-kun"  
presant.  
Friends and family were celebrating and I pulled Kaito into my arms dancing with him as the band the wedding I whispered..."We're going to a hot spring resort for our honey on!"

-a few days later-  
Kaito P.O.V We got to the resort which was a resort,inn,suna and place to wrapped an arm around my waist."Asked for a..."  
Just then there was a scream.I sighed.I was with the famous Kudo Shinichi and there would be some violence but my life wasn't all perfect either what with being Kaitou Kid and stuff. That and he was always so quick and smart at solving the crime! Within a second he had solved this one."Here's your 't know you were staying here Kudo-san and with such a cutie!"said the lady who lead us to our room. I felt the hand on my waist get firmer and gently hugged Shinichi reassuringly.I found his jelousy cute."We're married I said,trying to save her from Shinichi's soccar ball.  
After she left,Shinichi pulled me onto the bed,kissing my lips passionatly and pulled my pants down. I smiled knowing what he wanted.  
-skip sex scene-  
Shinichi P.O.V I smiled looking at the adorable scene of the sleeping magician before me. I gently kissed his forehead. "Get some sleep,Kaito"  
I said.


End file.
